Forbidden Lovers
by KittyPryde
Summary: Kitty Pryde/Pete Rasputin are torn apart in one of Kitty's dreams...
1. Why Him?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all of which are (C) to Marvel Comics. Sue me if you wish, but I'm telling you, the most you'll get is a computer that doesn't work and about half a cent.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Why him?  
  
  
  
"I like completely adore him! More than anyone like here knows...I mean, who couldn't? Hes totally sweet..and hes totally caring, and...I just likedon't know, theres just something about him that like makes me tingle all over. I totally can't see my life without Pete."   
  
Kitty continued to write in her journal, one that not even Kurt knew about. She kept it hidden under the matress of her bed..towards the middle. She never actually took it out and wrote in it...the journal was more or less to keep her from exploding. Though, recently, Kitty had been taking the pink journal with her name on it, out more than she had planned, but there was just so much to tell about Pete, but noone to tell. Kitty's closest friend was Kurt, and she couldn't tell him..it just not the same telling a guy.  
  
Just then there was a soft knock on her door..Kitty nearly fell out of her bed when she heard it. Quickly she shoved the pen inside of her journal and slid it under her dresser.  
  
"Just like, hold on a second."  
  
A familiar chuckle was heard outside as he heard Kitty scrambling to do whatever she was doing.   
  
"Oh com' on Luv, its not like I haven' seen everythin' before."   
  
Kitty turned a few shades of pink and red before she threw her robe on over her silk PJ's..of course they were blue, a light blue at that..pants dragging the floor and the no sleeve tank top coming just above her belly button.  
  
"Like..come in!"   
  
Kitty was now sitting in a chair, with a magazine in her lap, acting as if she had been reading the thing the entire time he was standing at the door. Pete cooly opened the door and poked his head in. He eyed her a moment before he actually came in and closed the door.  
  
"Kit, luv, what were you doin'? I thought I'd be out ther' all night!"   
  
Pete gave her a goofy lookin' grin, and Kitty just looked up at him.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything...I was just like reading Pete.."   
  
Pete moved over behind her, arms sliding around her waist to turn the magazine right side up, chuckling he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I didn' know you could read upsi'de down, luv."  
  
Behind her chestnut hair, she turned red once again..she was busted..but she had to think of something quick to say..she couldn't tell him about the journal, then he might try and find it and read it..and those are her personal thoughts.   
  
"I like totally learned it today.."   
  
Kitty looked up at him, head titled back so she could see his face, the smell of cigarettes and his colonge filled the air around him. Even if the smoke smell was gross, she still loved it..just because it came from him. Pete kept his gaze on her for a moment, before he shook his head.  
  
"Awww common' now, Kit, what were ya doin'?"   
  
Pete gaze her the cutest look, and Kitty could only look back at her magazine, eyes flashing over the article before her to change the subject.  
  
"Did you like, totally know a few years ago this mutant got split in half..that way like his mutant side was on person and his human side was another? It was like so totally weird."  
  
Pete raised a brow..then just shook his head..hands falling from her waist and going lower, under her thighs, but only to pick her up into his arms. He then sat down in the chair where he was, setting her comfortably on his lap.  
  
Kitty blinked as all of this happened..the magazine hitting the floor, fingers lacing around his wrists to 'hold on'. She knew he wouldn't drop her..but..she still felt as if she had to hold on.   
  
"Kit, Luv.."   
  
"Yeah Pete?"   
  
"Do you lov me?"  
  
Kitty eyed him a moment. .oO( Why on earth would he ask such a thing?! He knows I do..). Head canted to the side..hands sliding up and curling around his neck, holding onto him loosely.  
  
"You know I like do Pete...why would you like ask something like that?"   
  
Pete felt her arms wrap around his neck, and suddenly the room began to shift into darkness..the only thing that could be seen is Kitty and Pete. Kitty looked around, a frown coming onto her lips.  
  
"Pete? What like happned?!"   
  
Kitty returned her gaze back to Pete..but instead of Pete..it was someone else..someone she'd never seen before. Kitty screamed and went to pull away, but she was caught in the entanglments of the persons arms.  
  
"Let me like go!"   
  
Her words linger with fear and shes maybe even a tad bit hurt..wheres Pete? Where is everyone when she needs them...and why is this person suddenly coming after her? Of all people.  
  
The figure laughed, tone deep and rumbling as if like thunder. He stands now..kitty held in his arms, and the light shines onto his face..its Pete? No..Why would Pete scare her? Kitty shook her head, wanting so very much for it not to be him, but it was.  
  
"You luv me Kit? Then you won't min' dyin' fer me.."   
  
Pete through Kitty onto the bed..and suddenly she was surrounded by light..her hands were tied, her legs tied..she was tied to the bed. Though, soon after, Pete came into view...a kitchen knife in his hands..it went to her throat, then her stomache..then to her thighs.  
  
.oO( This isn't Pete...whats happening?! ) "Pete! Stop! You're hurting me and scaring me!"  
  
Pete just looked down at Kitty, then he thrusted the knife into her gut, and thats when she screamed. Kitty sat up in bed, covered in sweat. Shes in her room..the journal at her side, no longer hidden under her dresser. A hand lifted to her throat to see if the cut was there..but they weren't. It was just a nightmare..but why? Why would she dream such a thing? She pushed back the covers and got out of bed, shoving the journal between the matress and the boxspring, then headed out of her room..phasing instead of opening the door..shes tired and thirsty..and she needed someone to talk to.  
  
Kitty glanced over her shoulder to see the time before she left, the bright red letters flahed '2:34am'. Head shook from side to side and she headed down the hall...she didn't think anyone else was up..so, she walked with her head down. Soon she went to turn the corner into the kitchen, and bumped into someone..or something and fell flat onto her butt.   
  
Kitty glanced up, only to see the familiar figure that was in her dream, Pete. What was he doing up?   
Pete glanced down at her and offered her a hand.  
  
"Are you alright, Luv?"   
  
Kitty could only stare up at him, then she phased through the ground away from him..she couldn't think of what to say..she was scared to death of the person she loved.  
  
Pete blinked as he saw this..watching as Kitty phased away from him, his heart sunk, wondering what happened..and what he did now. 


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all of which are (C) to Marvel Comics. Sue me if you wish, but I'm telling you, the most you'll get is a computer that doesn't work and about half a cent.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The truth..  
  
  
****   
  
  
Kitty sat in the chair in her room, staring blankly out at the scene below..Storm, Rogue, Gambit, Jean, Scotty, Jubilee, and Yana were all out at the pool, swimming and talking about various things. Pete on the other hand was lounging in the chair..pretending to 'sleep'.  
  
.oO( Dammit! Why is Kit mad at me...I didn' do anythin'...I dun think.. ) Kitty was all that was on Pete's mind...ever since she phased through the ground away from him a few nights ago, she'd be avoiding him..and anytime he came close to her, she started to cry, or she'd phase through the floor. He hated Kitty begin mad at him..he hated seeing Kitty cry even more...and for the past few days..thats all she seems to be doing.  
  
Kitty watched Pete intently..tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered the dream from a few nights before, he coming at her with the kitchen knife. He didn't even use his powers..just a kitchen knife..but why? Arms laced around her knees, which were now brought up to her chest, and she sighed.  
  
*BAMF* The familiar sound and smell filled the room, and she looked over to see Kurt sitting indian style on the floor.  
  
"Hey Elf.."  
  
Kurt titled his head to the side to look at Kitty..she was crying again..and he hated that sooo much. What he couldn't do to Pete Rasputin right now was very little. He wished he could do something..just..hit him, but of course, Kitty wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Hello there Mein Kätzchen...feeling any better today?"   
  
Kitty shook her head, and looked at him, chin on the tops of her knees.   
  
"Oh Kurt! If you could only like understand!"   
  
Kurt frowned, tail swishing from side to side for a moment, then it went limp, the tears that formed in Kitty's eyes now made him want to cry too. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Kitty just curled up into a ball, partially into him.  
  
"Now Kätzchen...do not cry...please?"  
  
Kitty couldn't help it..she couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Pete wouldn't really try and hurt her...would he?  
Kurt and Kitty just sat there..Kitty continuing to cry against the white t-shirt that adorned his body, and Kurt just holding her..flashing yellow eyes staring down at Pete Rasputin with a hate that only he could possibly understand.  
  
************  
  
Pete opened his eyes finally, and glanced towards Kitty's window..he saw the stare that the fuzzy blue elf had given him and winced..wondering what Kitty had told him exactly. He looked towards Storm and the others before he stood from his chair and made his way back inside.  
  
Professor Xavier watched as Pete got up, then looked to Kitty's window..he'd never seen Kitty so unhappy before..he turned and looked back to the others.  
  
"Do any of you know whats going on with Kitty and Pete? Kitty seems awfully upset.."  
  
Yana looked towards Kitty's window, as did the rest of the X-men, and noone could answer..but soon, someone did.  
  
"Ah ovah heard Kitty talkin' ta herself 'bout a dream she 'ad..."  
  
Rogue glanced over towards the rest of the group..and they all looked to her.  
  
"Somethin' 'bout Pete 'n' a kitchen knife?"  
  
Rogue shrugged it off and lounged in the pool s'more, away from everyone else.   
  
Jean sighed and looked over at Rogue before she looked up at Kitty's window..Kurt had suddenly vanished from sight, and Kitty was left there, curled up into a ball and crying. Or atleast thats what they all go from the way shew as moving, it was almost as if she was trying not to fall forward and was shaking.  
  
"Well...maybe I'll talk to her.."   
  
Everyone nodded, then Yana spoked up.  
  
"I'll talk to Pete and see what the deal is."   
  
**********  
  
------------------------  
Later that night   
------------------------  
  
Kitty sat up in her bed and glanced at the clock, the bright and big red numbers were blinking '12:25', she assumed everyone else was asleep so she got off the bed and dug her hand between the matress and the box spring, pulling out the pink journal, then climbing back into bed. Kitty sighed and opened the book, the last worrds written where "He tried to kill me". Kitty tapped the red pen to her chin and then began to write, her mind suddenly filling with thoughts that she never knew she had.  
  
"I like totally don't know what to do! I love Pete like to bits and pieces, but everytime I'm like around him, I feel as if I want to like leave or like hit him..or like..even scream..Up until like a few nights ago, Pete was perfect..but then this like damn dream came along and totally screwed things up. I hate-"   
  
Just as Kitty was about to write the rest of her entry, Pete knocked and came in..not even bothering to ask.  
  
"Kit, Luv...talk to me...Please..I can't stand it that yer mad at me!"  
  
Kitty looked over at Pete..eyes welling up with tears again...she stuffed the pen into the book and shoved it under her pillow and out of his sight.  
  
"Pete...I'm like..not mad at you..."  
  
"Then what is it Luv?"   
  
"I'm...like...scared of you..."  
  
Pete frowned deeply..it was worse than he belived. Kitty Pryde was scared of him...the one person he loved more than his sister, was scared of him.  
  
"Bu'...Why Kit? What did I do?"  
  
"You..like..didn't do anything...yet."  
  
"Yet..?"  
  
Kitty hesitantly patted the spot on the bed beside her, and he moved over sitting down. Kitty than began to pour everything out about the dream that she had. Though, Pete could hardly understand any of it because she was crying. Though, in the end, he got everything.  
  
"Luv, You know I'd never 'urt you..don'tcha?"  
  
Kitty nodded, and leaned against him.  
  
"Good..thas my Katya.."  
  
Pete sighed contently and wrapped his arms around her, and layed down in the bed. Kitty took in that smell of smoke and colonge and actually felt better. She layed down beside him and curled into his embrace..eyes fluttering closed and she drifting asleep almost instantly. All Pete did was watch her, and wonder if he should tell her the truth..the real reason he was up that night at 2:30, but he couldn't bare to loose her..or hurt her even more for that matter. Pete ran his fingers down the side of Kitty's cheek and then leaned over whispering in her ear.  
  
"I Luv you Katya.."  
  
  
  
*********   
  
Whoo...had -no- idea what to put..hopefully this is ok. Keep reading and Review! 


	3. 2:34am

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all of which are (C) to Marvel Comics. Sue me if you wish, but I'm telling you, the most you'll get is a computer that doesn't work and about half a cent.  
  
  
Chapter 3: 2:24am  
  
  
*********** The Night of the Dream ***********  
  
  
Pete kissed the side of her lips, and the wrapped her up in his arms...he enjoyed being around her, more than anything. Her fingers went to entwine with his own, and the back of her body pressed against his front.  
  
"I love you Pete."  
  
Though, the words swept through his mind..he could not answer back, for he did not love her, merely enjoyed being around her. He shushed her, and ran his fingers through her hair..glancing towards the clock. The big bright letters flashed 2:24 am, and he knew that he needed to get back to his room.  
  
"I need ta go hon...I'll see ya tomorrow.."  
  
Pete bent down and kissed her again, and slid out of the bed. He dressed himself back into his boxers, pants and t-shirt..then headed out of her room, giving her a slight wave just before the door closed. Pete decided he'd stop off in the kitchen for something to drink, so he did, he got himself a glass of water, then started off to his room...but rounding the corner, he ran into someone..or even something.  
  
"Kit, luv are you alright?"   
  
He offered his hand to her, but she only stared up at him, eyes full of tears, and she visably trembling. Kitty only stared up at him, before she phased through the floor and away from him. Petes heart sunk, and even raced. .oO( Does she know..? God I'm so dumb! )  
  
  
  
************ 2 weeks later. **************  
  
Everything had went back to normal, Kitty no longer in her depression, and Pete feeling more better..and seemed even more "into" Kitty then he had been before the dream. The X-men themselves were glad that they were all good again...except Jean...she didn't seem to be very found of the idea, but only kept it to herself. Occasionally someone noticed this rude behavior...but said nothing.  
  
Pete and Kitty walked hand in hand around the river behind the mansion, just talking about various things...acting as if the dream never happened.   
  
"Luv, Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Pete, I'm like totally fine..don't worry about it!"   
  
Even if Kitty was 110% better, Pete couldn't help but worry about her. He loved her so much...but..if he loved her so much...why was he doing this to her? Its not like Sex is the main thing in a persons relationship. Though, his 'mistress' was beautiful..not to mention sweet and fun.  
  
Pete beat himself up in the head for even thinking about her when hes with Kitty..when hes with Kitty thats all that should be on his mind..noone else, but, he couldn't help it. Sighing..he wondered if he should actually tell Kitty...now before it was too late to fix it.   
  
"Kit, Luv.."  
  
Kitty turned to look at him, she was completely and utterly happy at this very moment, but, little did she know that her whole world was about to collaps right there in front of her.  
  
"Yes Pete?"  
  
"Luv..sit down, I hafta tell ya somethin'."   
  
Pete sat down under a tree and Kitty sat down in front of him, head canting to the side, and hazel eyes looking over his face. She noted the worry and maybe even fear and pain in his eyes and her smile suddenly faded from view.  
  
"What like is it Pete?"   
  
"Kit...that night..that you had the dream and I was comin' 'round the corner and bumped into ya...I didn't jus' goto get a glass of water."  
  
Kitty leaned back away from him now, and she saw Pete visably wince as he saw the pain that suddenly swept over her..the tears that wanted to spring loose were hiding in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I was with Rogue tha' night Luv..."  
  
Kitty winced...it felt like a blade had just stabbed her all over..and suddenly it all made sense and she stood up. Pete did aswell..going to try and take her arm. Kitty pulled away and the tears fell silently from her eyes.  
  
"How could you like do this to me Pete?! I've never done like anything to you...and you said you'd never like hurt me! Believe it or not..you jus' stabbed me like with a knife straight through my gut."  
  
Pete watched her...tears building up in his face as he watched Kitty pull away from him, and then use the anology of the knife to him.  
  
"Kit..Luv.."  
  
"Stop it! Don't call me that. You don't like mean it anymore Pete..just leave me alone."   
  
Kitty ran off down the side of the river..and Pete of course stood there for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He looked up towards the running Kitty and ran after her.  
  
"Kit! stop!"  
  
Kitty kept running, glancing over her shoulder just in time to see him come near her. She was no longer paying any mind to her path and before she could phase through it she ran straight into a tree. Head hitting it. She stumbled a moment then fell into the river..the currents pulling her under and down it.   
  
"No! Kitty!"   
  
Pete scurried and jumped in after her, trying to swim with the currents to get to her, but before he could reach her..she went under again. Pete through his frustration out of the way and dived under..he could see her body swishing with the currents, blood around her aswell. Pushing with all of his strength, and made it to her and pulled her up. Kitty wasn't moving..or breathing.   
  
Pete pulled her out of the water and layed her on the ground, crying.   
  
"Luv! I'm so sorry..don't die on me..please."  
  
Using the telepath, he called Professor Xavier, frantically telling him Kitty's going to die if he doesn't get some help. Professor Xavier tried to calm him down, assuring that Kitty wouldn't die..and about that time Storm came up behind Pete, looking down at Kitty.  
  
Storm scooped up Kitty and smiled at Pete, giving a reassuring smile rather than anything. Soon enough she flew into the air and towards the mansion..Pete ran towards it, beating himself up over this..knowing its his fault and that if she dies, he'll never be able to forgive himself.  
  
Professor Xavier already had a doctor ready and the medical center set up. Storm brought her in and layed her down..sighing, and giving a look of worry to the Professor. Kitty's lips were blue and she didn't look to good, but, even under the circumstances, the Professor said she'd be alright, and Storm left the room to goto Pete and calm him down.   
  
When Storm did leave the room, she found Pete sitting on the floor beside the door..Storm put on a warm smile and kneeled down.  
  
"She'll be alright, Pete."   
  
"Its all my fault..."  
  
"Its not your fault Pete...You didn't hurt her.."  
  
"But I did...I stabbed her in the gut with a knife...I promised I wouldn't hurt her...but..I did...If she dies Ororo.."  
  
Storm offered a smile, hiding the frown that wanted to spring forth. Stab her in the gut with a knife? What kind of anology was that?  
  
***********  
  
I know this is sorta short..but...theres nothing else to do in this chapter. 


End file.
